This invention relates to a quick disconnect fitting and more particularly to an improved quick disconnect dual stud type track tie-down fitting utilizing an integrally formed U-shaped member on which studs are mounted to secure the fitting to a track.
Fittings of the type described herein find advantageous use in connection with aircraft cargo equipment and especially for use in a tie-down system in which it is desired to secure the cargo to a floor or pallet in which the floor or pallet includes a track usually in the form of a metal extension.